Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-154.125.228.71-20181103105048/@comment-26575165-20181105142402
Contributeur L'info qui doit etre prise comme un poursuite du Cipher Pol c'est juste un gars en hors champs qui dit que ceulon le Cipher Pol (ont sais pas lequel) elle serait super dangereuse. Il y a en effet pas d'info sur une eventuel poursuite de leur part." Yep "Par contre pour la poursuite de la marine dans le manga ont ne voit pas ces poursuites, ont voit en effet un groupe de marine que l'ont ne connais pas (logique c'etait des marines d'il y a 60 ans) mais pour ce qui est de leur grade nada, donc tout est possible." ' Oui mais bon, en regardant bien, aucuns n a l air fort, des no names qui ressemblent a rien, encore y en aurait un charismatique.. Cela dit on a pas forcément tt vu, je suis d accord mais de ce qu on a vu, pas de quoi en faire un fromage et d en raconter des caisses. '" Et pour les captures de Kaido ont ne sais pas quand elles dates donc si sa se trouve c'etait pas encore un monstre a l'epoque." ' Justement si, sa présentation a l air de prouver qu il était déjà un monstre a l époque. Essayez de vous rendre compte un peu du truc.. Un navire prison géant, la guillotine qui cède, les lances qui se brisent.... Forcément qu on nous parle du kaidou géant, le monstre qu on voit actuellement. Et s il était sur un navire prison géant, mis sous une guillotine c est qu il a été capturé. '"Et n'oubliez que dans leur histoire ils sont passés par les Rocks, Big Mom a bien un jour pu etre blessé mais la encore si sa c'est passé il y a 40 ans sa remet pas en question sa puissance actuelle, et de même pour Kaido." ' Oui comme rien ne garantit qu après les rocks, BM est toujours ou presque restez au chaud sur son île avec les siens et son système de defense, a dire a ses commandants de s occuper du moindre truc (snack, crackers lors des arrivés sur son territoire). A partir de quoi, blesser big mom comme n importe quel empereur sur son territoire ou entouré, deviens difficile, problématique car conduit a de grosses pertes. San Uchiha '"Et ca change quoi ? il avait 20 ans et moi je te parle d'une gamine de 6 ans recherché par le Cp0 et la marine" ' On parle ici de difficulté de capture, l âge n a rien a voir. Ça change que big mom enfant n est pas un cas isolé. '"Linlin leur affirme que cet amine a le potentiel de devenir Amiral en chef tu cris que c'est pas assez suffisant pour la capturer ?" ' Entre dire et faire, il y a 2 mondes. Dans ce cas montre moi la page ou on voit une tentative de capture des cp. La seul page c est des marines qui ont trop l air lambdas alors arrête d inventer, de surenchérir, suréxagérer chaque passage du manga, ça deviens trop une habitude chez toi. Tu disais que le cp0 a pourchassé big mom, ben j attends toujours l image, vasy ou au moins ait la descence de dire "je me suis trompé" (chose que j ai jamais vu te concernant et l exemple de Capone ci dessus n a pas fait l exception non plus). '"Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Jimbei qui affontre Strawberry XD ? BM elle est la reine de WCN depuis des années si le GM avaient la puissance pour la capturer il n'aurait jamais rater l’occasion de le faire" ' Le rapport est simple, strawberry vice amiral >>> lambdas marine qu on voit pourchasser big mom enfant. Bonjour la capture de ce qu on voit et toi t en fait un pâté de maison avec la capture de BM '"On sait que la marine voulait capturer BM et concernant Kaido on sait rien, peut être un seul VA l'avait capturer plusieurs fois" ' Un vice amiral a déplacé seul un navire prison géant et l a mis dessus seul ? Vice amiral = ou > Yonkou ? Attention tu commences a vraiment te contredire.. '"Encore une fois je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, sache que Caramel a vu en Lilin le potentiel de devenir Amiral sans même savoir si elle aller manger le FDD de l’âme" ' Et comment peut tu prouver que Sengoku, Garp ça n a pas été la même gosse ? '"Oniguma le VA s'est chargé seul de l’escorte de Ace avec plusieurs navires alors c'est tout a fait possible qu'il s'est passé la meme chose avec kaido, tu crois que Kaido avait toujours le niveau Yonku ? il a beaucoup progresser selon Hina donc il était plus faible" ' Mais stp essayes toi aussi de comprendre la présentation de kaidou.. Un navire prison géant... on parle pas d'une mec avec une canne à pêche... Hina parle de l'époque où kaidou, big mom était avec leur capitaine jusqu'à l'époque actuel où les 2 sont yonkous. C'est sûre qu'il y a eu d'ici là une progression de leur part. Et je rappel que la présentation kaidou on a bien affaire au kaidou géant actuel résistant de malade ou immortel. '"Bon je crois que tu oublie plusieurs passages, on a vu BM avec streusen conquérir un pays toute seul en capturant son roi" Tu avais dit DES pays et maintenant tu dis un pays. Cela souligne l exagération là encore des faits sur lesquels tu t appuis et l'objet même de cette discussion. "Promethé qui carbonise la foret avec sa tete de mini soleil c'est largement largement plus faible ? rappel moi j'ai peut être oublier un passage, Ace il a fait mieux ?" Ouais comparé a une forêt, la boule de feu de Ace contre Barbe noire c est la moitié d une l'île AVEC opposition des ténèbres en contre poids. Faudra que jte le répète combien de fois ? Ener avec sa technique Raigo j en parle même pas de la comparaison avec Zeus boosté par nami. '"En effet jusqu’à présent BM a plus d'atouts que Kaido, par contre si Kaido encaisse les attaques de Luffy c'est uniquement parce que son temérament et ainsi, le mec cherche tout le temps a se suicider" ' Non ses envies de suicide c est un jeu pour lui, il n a jamais voulut mourir. La preuve il créé une armée de smile. En plus s il avait vraiment envie de mourir il ne chercherait pas a s évader des navires prisons, ni de la guillotine. Il irait suivre gentiment la Marine qui l enfermerait quelque part. Et surtout il ne chercherait pas le one piece en ordonnant a Jack de récupérer raizou pr connaitre l emplacement de raft tell. '"BM n'est pas obliger d'encaisser des coup, aucun Amiral ne peut encaisser toute les attaques du gear4 sans se protéger ni morfler es pour autant ils sont beaucoup plus faible que Kaido ? pareil pour Shanks" ' Je suis d accord, mais où est ce que j ai dis : Big mom < Kaidou ? Relis, on parle des différences entre capture kaidou- capture Big mom. Toi t as dis que Big mom n a pas été inquiété depuis gamine et moi jtai répondu que kaidou a largement été plus exposé. Ajafara '"Luffy a toujours combattu des enemis dont la puissance allait crescendo." ' Qui a dit que Kaidou allait tomber ? Et surtout que kaidou allait être vaincu par Luffy seul ?